The future sight hero
by rattlesnake3256
Summary: Midoriya Izuku knew he was going to be a hero. It was all he wanted to do for his future. If only he can navigate the pitfall of being turned back into a child. Slight crossover with detective conan in the later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Midoriya Inko knew that her son Midoriya Izuku was destined for great things in the police force. With his quirk and him suffering from a bleeding heart it makes it hard for him to ignore things. Crimes that have happened were sometimes easily (with relation to the normal means of solving them) solved and crimes that haven't happened yet were (very rarely) prevented. The instances where he can use his quirk to help prevent and solve crimes are few and far between but where he does excel at his is attention to detail and his almost superhuman analysis ability. So Inko thought that it should be obvious that Izuku should go into law enforcement.

Izuku disagreed. He still helped the police with simple cases whenever he could but he didn't see a future in that. You see, he wants to be a hero. A hero that can inspire hope with a smile just like All Might. His mother doesn't mind. Too much. You could say that this dream was planted when he first saw the video of All Might's debut. Personally, I'd like to think that it started to become reality when he first saw his best friend fight off some older kids. That's where he first saw an act heroism in relation to his life.

* * *

The four older kids were running away. One looked back and Izuku saw the bite marks on his ear, courtesy of a blond human bomb.

*_sniff*_ "I was just like All Might, wasn't I Deku? Anyway, they came just like you said they would. Is this your quirk? You were talking about seeing the future and your eyes were purple"

"Huh? I never said anything like that."

"Yeah. You should go tell aunty."

"What?"

"You're right. Maybe she'll make you some katsudon. Do you think I should come along? Since I was here when it happened?"

"Are you listening to me?"

Kacchan, better known to others as Bakugou Katsuki, nodded his head and walked towards Izuku. Then through Izuku. It felt weird, like he was doused in warm oil. He saw Kacchan pause and gooseflesh on the back of his neck.

He looked back but Izuku thought that he wasn't looking at Izuku but a few centimetres ahead of him. Izuku couldn't see anything so he assumed that it was something to do with the quirk Kacchan said he was talking about.

"What are you looking at? Let's go!", Kacchan said.

He turned around and walked forwards. Izuku looked around and realised his surroundings have somewhat changed. He could still see Kacchan but not for much longer. He was walking towards a mist unlike anything Izuku has ever seen before. It was purple and, more importantly, was sparking with green electricity. It also surrounded him evenly and also above him. It looked unnatural, with the way that the mist didn't move even when people passed through it, with the way he couldn't see through it even though it gave him the impression of thinness, with the way that it seemed to chime in disharmony with itself.

The fact that the mist didn't move added to its mystery, its opacity juxtaposed with its thinness added to the idea that the mist shouldn't be here and the disharmonic chimes added to the feeling that Izuku, who felt like he was responsible for this impossible mist, was raising his middle finger to the realness of everything else.

The mist just didn't feel real.

"My quirk is so weird", Izuku thought to himself. He was quite right. It was very weird. But in a world where humans have naturally evolved engines that work on juice on their legs and can cancel out one of the four fundamental forces of the universe for a limited amount of time, normal seems to be in quite short supply.

"Where did those big kids come from anyway? Why was Kacchan fighting them? When did we even move here? We were over by the small gacha ball machine but the city clock struck 2 around 13 minutes ago and it's *checks the watch of a passing adult* 16 minutes. It's been 1 minute since Kacchan beat them up so where did those 2 minutes go?"

Izuku continues mumbling up a storm, not noticing the mist starting to pulse arrhythmically.

He stops, feeling like he fell very quickly and for a long time. He was back at the gacha ball machine with Kacchan.

He feels excited. His quirk lets him to see the future or something close to that. He could be a hero with tha-

"what did you get Deku? I got All Might."

"Huh? That doesn't matter Kacchan I got my quirk I can travel to the future for a bit or see it or something it was so cool I could walk through people and I can be a hero Kacchan! Oh yeah four kids are going to come and you sent them running home you bit oneanditwassocoolIcan'tbelievethat-"

Kacchan smacks him on the head and says, "slow down. You got a quirk like Nighteye? And I beat up four kids? What the hell, I thought you were quirkless! You better not be lying Deku!"

"I'm not quirkless! I'm just a late bloomer!", he said while walking.

Izuku wasn't looking where he was going (his attention to details happened quite a while later) and walked into someone, sending the both of them to the ground. It was one of the kids. He could tell by the shirt he was wearing. He was the one Kacchan bit.

"Watch where you're going shorty. Apologize to me."

"S-sorry."

"Not good enough. Give me that ball and I might not beat you up."

"Tamaki that's too much. He apologized so let them-"

"He isn't going to give you anything dipshit. Now go away and leave us alone or I'll beat you up. Got that?"

The kid-Tamaki-attempted to push Kacchan down onto the ground but he moves to his left and kicks Tamaki on the shin. Hard. Tamaki yelps and stumbles back. Kacchan walks towards him but is pushed to the ground by one of the kid's friends. Kacchan gets up and headbutts him while Izuku backs away from the fight. One of the other kids does the same. Kacchan punches and gets punched in the mouth by another kid. Tamaki comes forward and Kacchan lunges at him, face first and bites him.

"Stop that! Stop that right now! What do you kids think you are doing? Get lost before I call your parents. Now!"

The shop owner has come out and was walking to them threateningly. They could tell he wasn't joking. The kids who were fighting got up and walked, and in some cases limped, away. The adult went back in with a final glare at Kacchan and Izuku. Izuku turned and looked at Kacchan and with a sense of déjà vu said, "Kacchan that was so cool!"

*_sniff*_ "I was just like All Might, wasn't I Deku? Anyway, they came just like you said they would. Is this your quirk? You were talking about seeing the future and your eyes were purple"

"My eyes turned purple. Are they back to green now?"

"No. You should go tell aunty."

"I will. We'll probably celebrate!"

"You're right. Maybe she'll make you some katsudon. Do you think I should come along? Since I was here when it happened?"

Izuku paused. This was going exactly the same way as his vision. Seeing the future is all well and good but-

"Deku there's purple clouds coming out of you! Is this your quirk?"

Izuku looked down and saw purple vapour coming of off him just like Kacchan said, "I probably changed the future thinking on how to answer. This purple vapour probably means that I'm changing the future right now."

"It probably is Kacchan. Let's go now! I can't wait to tell mum!"

"Ok."

They ran off towards Izuku's house. Izuku noticed that the mist went away after 2 minutes. The same amount of time he was in the future. He took note and carried on.

* * *

This was also the day that Izuku discovered his quirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey guys, rattlesnake3256 here. This is my first fanfiction so I'd really appreciate any criticisms or suggestions you guys may have. Thanks for reading this and enjoy!**

* * *

Katsuki was worried. He had no idea how to deal with this foreign feeling. He also had no idea on how to deal with the girl that was sobbing right next to him or how to deal with the looks on his parents' faces. And he definitely had no idea on how to deal with aunty Inko when she arrived and had no wish to do so.

The girl sobbed. The old hag went and patted her on the back and gently said, "Don't worry, I'm sure that Izuku is perfectly fine and that the police will find him unharmed. Now, Izuku is very emotional and would definitely be worried that you spent all the time he was missing crying."

Katsuki now spoke up, "Actually it would be better if she was crying. Aunty Inko will be too busy taking care of her to worry about Deku."

His parents started to laugh and the girl quietly giggled. She wiped her eyes and sniffed twice. Her eyes were puffy and red but she was no longer crying. Katsuki didn't understand. He was being serious and if aunty came and became too worried, she'd start crying and become dehydrated. It happened to Deku before and it was pretty fucking pathetic when it happened to him, what with him trying to be a hero and bawling whenever bad shit happened but with aunty it was… it made you want to stop whatever was making her cry. Not that he was looking down on aunty no. She is one of the most badass mf Katsuki knew.

The door opened and speak of the devil.

"I came. What happened?"

The girl looked at the hag and knew that she was the mother of the missing. She looked back at aunty and softly said, "He pushed me behind a building just before I was kidnapped and was taken in my place." Here she burst into tears again. "I'm so s-s-sorry that I couldn't help him. He, I didn't even know him but he still helped me." Aunty went to comfort her. At least she isn't crying herself was what Katsuki was thinking before the detective entered the room to explain the situation to Inko. No, she wasn't crying. She looked furious.

* * *

"Midoriya Izuku was kidnapped by a group of people while on the way to Dagobah beach. He was with Bakugou Katsuki when, according to Katsuki, he got a bad feeling and activated his quirk. Yaoyorozu Momo was near an ice cream shop when a pair of hands shot out of a van 20 feet away. We are assuming the culprit had a sort of elasticity quirk or something. Izuku pushed Momo out of the way, whispered a location 3 miles away from the beach to her. It is an abandoned block of flats. He was then taken by the men in her stead. We are assuming that the location is where he is being held as we are told by both Katsuki and Momo that he was using his quirk. Katsuki said that mist was coming off him and Momo said that his eyes were purple instead of the usual green. Rest assured Mrs. Midoriya that we are doing our best to get your son back and we endeavour to have him back before the day is out.", spoke the Detective.

He continued on, "we are assuming that this kidnapping was done by a gang of villains who are interested in children with rare, powerful, and useful quirks, which is why Miss Yaoyorozu was targeted by them. This is being investigated by multiple heroes, including All Might. In fact, I have his personal secretary communicating with multiple heroes to carry out a raid tonight."

The detective whose name Katsuki didn't catch carried on explaining the raid but Katsuki stopped paying attention after he heard that All Might was the one who was going to save Deku. From what his parents looked like afterwards it was good news. It also looked like ponytail's parents arrived. He wasn't paying attention. All Might was going to be there. He stole a look at Aunty. She still looked furious. Why?

"Excuse me, I need to inform my husband about what happened.", and with that she left the room, taking her phone out of her pocket. Katsuki was curious, he remembered uncle Hisashi a bit but it has been 5 years since he went abroad. The last time he heard he visited Deku was on his 4th birthday.

Maybe with this he might visit Izuku after he was saved. That can only be a good thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Thanks for the positive reviews. Here's a new chapter for you and please do review. It makes my day. Criticism welcome.**

Izuku stared at the plate of food in front of him. It was some rye bread and cheese. "Not very appetising", he thought.

"Why was it you who's here? It wasn't you who we were targeting. And Hands has very good aim so it wasn't that he missed but that you got in the way so why was it you?"

Izuku looked up. The speaker was a tall blond with lanky hair and bad teeth. He looked curious. "Hands?", asked Izuku, "he calls himself hands?"

"Yeah, hands. Answer my question."

"Uh, w-well I saw the person, Hands y-you said, look suspiciously at some girl-."

"Some girl? So you don't even know that little lady? Well aren't you altruistic? Now, why would you, Izuku Midoriya, save a little girl that you barely- no, not even barely but DON'T know from a kidnapping by sacrificing yourself? It doesn't seem to be in your blood, not with your lineage."

The man started looming over Izuku now. Izuku off-handedly noted that sparks started coming from his hands. His ability to analyse was still going strong, even while scared stiff from the cold rage the man was showing.

"So tell, young Midoriya, what's your father planning with the my territory? Haven't I been a good ally for him?"

Izuku was now confused as well as terrified. He looked like a goldfish with the way that he was trying desperately not to open his mouth while also curious. What does his father have to do with this? He stayed silent. After a while the man leaves.

Izuku watches him go. "What would Kacchan do in this situation?", he asks himself, "he wouldn't sit around like a damsel in distress obviously. So, what can I do? I can use my quirk to check out the area like where I am or where the keys are!"

Izuku activates his quirk. His eyes turn electric green. Something is different. He feels scared. His quirk, which already makes him feel uneasy all the time now feels threatening. There's a pressure on his eyes. He closes them and feels a wetness on his cheek. It seems that he's crying. The pressure lets up. He opens his eyes and sees the last thing he expected to see. Himself. Out of the 5 years of using his quirk he has never seen himself. He doesn't notice his surroundings. He doesn't notice the inverted colours of the mist, which was always so… intimidating. No, not intimidating but distant. Like it doesn't care about him, as if he's just an ant that's below their notice. Not now however. Now the mist is somehow looking back at him.

Izuku looks at himself. He looks so small. _How is someone so small supposed to save people?_ Izuku nods and stills, shaken. The voice in his head just now didn't sound like himself.

_That's right hero. _

Izuku. Looks around. No ones there. "H-Hello?". He winces. Talking right now seems rude. _The same way interrupting someone is rude, right? Anyway, just wanted to say hello and a few other things! Please use my gift wisely and try NOT to get injured, okay? Now, won't you "_give me a hug, Izuku?"

The voice in his head disappears on the last few words and he can hear it normally. From behind him. Izuku yelps and jumps around. In front of him there's a man with curly black hair. Izuku can't see his face but he feels safe. He hasn't seen this man like this before. He has, however, seen him with his arms around his mother, seen him patting his head and combing his hair. This man is his father.

He shakes his head, disappointed. "Now Izuku, we have a lot of things to do but not a lot of time to do it in. Oh well. First thing on the agenda. I'd like for you to call me dad." The man looks at him expectantly.

"U-Um, how are you here, D-dad?"

"We might get to that. However, we don't have much time. For now, I'd like to talk about your quirk. So, how is it?", he asks.

"It's good. I can be an amazing hero with this quirk. I can see the future in an area around me for half an hournowthatisn'tasgoodasNighteye'sbutit'sstillprettyamazingforfights", Izuku takes in a breath in the pause between his muttering and in that moment his father hugs him. Izuku goes quiet. He isn't sure what to do in this situation, being hugged by someone who's practically a stranger.

"That's all well and good, son", his dad says, stepping back. His voice sounds suspiciously watery, like he's trying his best not to cry. It seems like the entire Midoriya family is a bunch of criers. "Our time is running short. I'll tell you more about your quirk as long as answer my questions and promise me something. Okay?"

Izuku nods.

"Why do you want to be a hero?"

Izuku stops and thinks. Why does he want to be a hero? Does he want to save people with a smile? Is that it? Yes, it is. Now to just put it into words.

"I want to protect the things that I love. That includes the people that I love and their lives. Not, you know, their life, I mean I want to protect that as well, obviously, but their everyday lives. And their smiles as well. Like All Might! I want to protect their smiles and them and the best way to do that is to be a hero who smiles in the face of hardship!"

His father laughs. "That's good! I'd expect nothing less from my son. I'll help you! For that, I'll need you to- "

Something clicks in his head. "Even though you're a villain?"

His father smiles, like he was expecting that. "I may be a villain, but that's only because it is the best way to protect the people that I love. For them I'd do whatever it takes. That includes what they want. You are one of the people that I love and you want to be a hero. I don't really care about that. You'll always be my son and it's a parent's duty to support their children to achieve their dreams. So let me say this to you, Izuku. You can be a hero. And I'll do my best to help you along the way. Now, how on earth did you figure out that I'm a villain?". He smiles at the last part. Not the soft smile he was wearing throughout but a proud one.

"The man before, the blond basically spelt it out for me that one of my parents or something was a villain or at least had ties to villainy. Then you came along here so it was obviously you. The fact that you aren't nervous that I've been captured and the fact that you seem to care about me makes it seems that you've quite a bit of influence and the fact that the person was nervous about you suggests that you're kind of like a boss here."

His father laughs, "That's my boy! Well done! Now, to help you become a hero I need you to promise me that you've never seen me in your life, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Izuku is curious.

"Okay."

"Good. Now about your quirk. You can see up to 32 minutes in the future but no less than 2 minutes."

Izuku nods. He already knew this. And how does his father, who he hasn't seen since before his quirk, know about his quirk? Sure, he could have seen his form from the quirk assessment but that just doesn't feel right. Maybe he has a similar quirk to him?

"Another aspect is for you to see 2 minutes into the future and also to affect it. I don't really know the drawbacks of that for you but you should be able to do it with enough training."

"Really?", whispered Izuku, not ever realising his quirk could be so powerful.

"Yes, in fact, that's what you are doing right now. Now remember what you have promised and also that I love both you and your mother."

With that. The mist rushed in and all Izuku could see was green.

* * *

_**Why are you here?**_

_I don't know. _

_**What is your purpose?**_

_To protect him._

…

_Please, he has potential._

_**Then he can burn.**_

* * *

Izuku woke up to his mother sleeping.

"Nurse! Can we get a nurse here please?"

Izuku looked over to the voice. The voice seemed familiar but he just couldn't place it. He couldn't even see the person's face as they had their back turned to him.

His mother woke, all bleary eyed and yawning and said, "You're awake. That's good. You've been sleeping for three hours." Then she started crying.

"Aunty, please stop. He's fine you see. And you. Thank you for saving me."

It was the girl he saved. Izuku blushed. He didn't any experience with saving people and now a pretty girl was thanking him. What is he supposed to do in this sort of situation?

"Saying you're welcome would be a start, brat.", said the voice of aunty Mitsuki, "she was worried about you."

Izuku nodded and turned around to say that when he realised that he just called a pretty girl pretty to her face. He blushed harder and his mother giggled to herself.

The pretty girl smiled, used to praises like that. "My name is Yaoyorozu Momo.", she said to introduce herself, "Your name is Midoriya Izuku right? I am hoping we can be friends!"

"W-Well, I'm all for being friends but you'll have to ask Kacchan. That's what I call him but he'll be angry if you call him that and he'll have to like you if you want to be my friendashe'smybestfriendsoifhedoesn'tlikeyou- Ow!", Izuku was stopped in his rambling by a fist hitting his head.

"As glad as I am that you think so highly about my son, I'm still disappointed with you. Refusing friendship just because of the opinions on others sucks"

"And Katsuki and Momo get along like a house on fire!"

Izuku was confused, "Does that mean they get along well or…?"

"It means that we get along well. He invited me to your house the next time you 2 meet up.", exclaimed Momo, beaming. It was possible that she could make two new friends. Mabye she could introduce them to her Shouto?

His mother grimaced, as if she just bit into a bitter lemon. So did Mitsuki. Izuku agreed. It was just like Katsuki to invite someone to his house without informing him. But it was okay. He just made a friend!

"I'm back!"

Katsuki was back with a nurse, doctor and some guy in a trench coat.

"We've got to do a few tests on Izuku so if you don't mind leaving for a bit…?", asked the doctor.

"He has quirk exhaustion and symptoms of dehydration and blood loss so please don't exhaust or tire him", the doctor ordered the trench coat guy.

He nodded and the doctor left.

"Now Izuku. I'm Detective Shinichi Kudo and I'd like you to answer a few of my questions."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Toshinori woke up feeling like shit. What happened? He tried to go over that day's events in his mind but it proved too much for him. He went out like a light.

* * *

He woke up again (not that he remembers the first time he woke up). "Toshi, you're going to want to talk and I understand, but you must wait, ok?". He tries to nod his assent. He doesn't feel like he can even open his eyes, let alone his mouth so there's no problem there. "Doctor, the patient is awake.", the voice stated quietly. Toshinori blessed the person. Any louder than that and he'd probably faint.

Footsteps. The sound of a man moving papers about. "Mister Yagi, I'll ask a yes…" a different voice spoke. It was significantly louder than the first and sent a spike of pain through Toshinori's head. It was so distracting that he couldn't hear what was said next. He hears a few mumbles next to him. From the same direction as the first voice so it was probably the same person. If they could get the doctor to quiet down then Toshinori would be willing to do… he doesn't know what yet but something.

"My apologies."

That's better.

"Mister Yagi, I'll ask you a few yes or no questions. Please do not try to speak. Your vocal cords have been slightly damaged and haven't managed to heal yet. So, for a yes tap a finger on your right side once. For a no, your left. If you want me to repeat the question tap a finger on your right twice and if you don't know then tap a finger on your left twice.", the doctor said, "Now, can you hear me?"

Toshinori tapped his right index finger once. He dazedly wondered what would happen if he tapped his left. He was still wondering how to thank the voice. He is certain he has heard it before but the voices seem a bit distorted for some reason.

"Good. Next question: do you feel any pain right now?"

Left finger once.

The doctor muttered a bit to the side. Probably to a nurse.

"Do you feel like you can answer questions now? If not, we can do it later."

Left finger.

"Would you like to hear of your injuries right now?"

The nice voice murmured something to faint to hear. Toshinori still couldn't place the familiarity of it but it made him feel… funny. Like he was- the word evaded him. What was the question again? He tapped his right index finger twice.

"Would you like to hear of your injuries right now?"

Going by how doped he was, no thanks. He'd probably faint from the shock or something.

"Very well then. We have had recovery girl have a look at you", oh please god no, she was going to kill him once he got better. "And she stated that once you have recovered enough stamina that she would heal you of your injuries. As of now though, you'll have to be satisfied with us."

And what of Gran Torino? Only Nighteye and Naomasa would be behind him. And maybe whoever the voice is as well.

The voices went silent. It occurred to Toshinori that they have once again said or asked him a question while he wasn't paying attention.

Right finger twice.

A sigh. "Would you be willing to have a police officer come and give you the story of your fights now?"

Left finger. He feels sleep coming to reclaim him and it would just probably be a waste of time for the said officer. Unless it was Naomasa. He's probably itching for a reason to visit.

"I believe that Toshi would like Detective Tsukauichi to visit. Isn't that right?"

Once again, thank you. But no. Left finger. Also, he knew that voice. It was basically on the tip of his tongue.

"Understood. I'll call Naomasa later and update him on your condition, okay?"

Right finger.

He's feeling woozy.

"Ah. I believe that the patient is falling asleep. Would you like to leave-"?

Toshinori blacked out.

* * *

When he woke up, Toshinori was feeling much better. He was still in tremendous pain but he could think coherently and could see. Naomasa was to his left. "You good?"

Toshinori looked at him unimpressed. Naomasa laughed. "I'm just messing with you", he said. He turned serious. "Are you willing to give your testimony on how the fight went?"

Toshinori thought back to the fight. "I was stationed outside of the building. We knew that All for One was interested in this business so I was the insurance, right?"

Naomasa nodded.

"Nedzu suggested that I jump to the top of the building. Nighteye wasn't there for some reason and thus Nedzu was calling the shots. I can't remember why Nighteye was there."

"Even if Nighteye was there Nedzu would call the shots right?"

"Right. Anyway, I got ready to jump to the top when that sidekick of Endeavor, Heatseeker or something, said that the children vanished. He couldn't sense where they were sent. So we knew that something went wrong. Nedzu organised a search team to search the nearby buildings for the children. Nedzu said that I should still go. Heatseeker agreed. He said that the men were still in the building. However, I entered through the bottom."

"Why?"

"Can I have some water?". Naomasa poured a glass of water and added a bendy straw. He put it near Toshinori's mouth and he drank. "Thank you. It was because all the heat signatures were still. Only one was moving and he was moving down. It would have been easier to have met him there."

Naomasa nods. "After I entered the building. I saw them."

* * *

Toshinori saw a few men standing. They looked like they mastered the art of sleeping while standing. However, he knew better. The blank, open eyes. The drool escaping their mouths. The twitching of their cheeks. The calling cards of All for One. Toshinori spoke into his earpiece, "There are men here. It looks like they have outlived their usefulness for AfO. They lost their quirks. I need you to evacuate and set up a perimeter around the block."

"I shall coordinate the evacuation efforts. I shall also set up a perimeter of 1 km radius. Furthermore, I will not communicate with you any further until the we have finished the evacuation. We can be sure that AfO is listening. _Click!_ ", and with that Nedzu signed off.

Toshinori climbed up the stairs. He recited Nana's last words to himself. "To keep my mind free of fear", he lied to himself. In reality he was furious. This place reminded him of the place Nana had her last stand. He knew All for One saw it that way as well.

He knew he couldn't confront All for One until the police evacuated the surrounding area. It would take at least 5 minutes. 5 minutes until he could meet All for One.

He stopped. His feet took him to the centre of the 3rd floor. What he saw disgusted him. A body of a middle-aged man was lain on a slab, surrounded by people in lab coats. They were also drooling, their quirks taken. Toshinori couldn't feel any pity for them, however. The man was somehow still breathing normally. How he could do that while his lungs were god knows where Toshinori didn't know. Nor did he want to.

Normally such body horror wouldn't affect him too much. But now? While he's tense and nervous? It turned his stomach.

"This is an experiment people were doing in here. Neither my men nor I endorse such cruelty.", said a voice from a speaker. Toshinori didn't trust himself to answer. "They were practising vivisection on quirkless people. The last time I trust the MLA." Toshinori didn't believe that was true. The Meta Liberation Army and All for One seem to have similar goals. They'd probably work together later on. If he didn't defeat him yet.

"Now, All Might. I was busy doing something. Punishing people, you know? These guys kidnapped him you know? His quirk would be useful but his mind, now his mind is something special. I'd like it."

Toshinori could hear the grin in his voice. Great. All for One was after young Izuku.

"I managed to send him to a safe place, away from the other kids. I shall tell you where they are in exchange for- Oh well done!"

Toshinori stepped back on guard. It seemed that the heroes managed to find some of the kids and All for One knew.

"You managed to find some!"

He heard an explosion in the distance. "Tch. You managed to find Izuku as well, I see.", a voice said from behind him. He stepped infront. It wasn't All for One but some other man. A man with curly black hair.

"Call my Sybil.", the man said with a smile. He looked like he was made of smoke. He disappeared as quickly as he came.

Screams. The quirkless were screaming. One man suddenly ran into the wall and started bashing his head in. Blood started oozing down the wall. So did some grey bits. Toshinori realised something. He couldn't move. He started straining to help them. They may have been what basically amounted to scum but they were still victims in their own way.

"Now now, don't strain yourself. I have activated a quirk on you so you won't be able to move."

The screams petered out into whimpers. The man Toshinori seemed like he was looking through him. One of his eyes was covered by a large fragment of brain and bone and the other was whirling around. His nose was a mass of blood and cartilage. Whenever he breathed out a shrill whistle came out. It looked like he was choking.

Toshinori couldn't look away.

After the last whimpers died out, he heard footsteps. He could move. He knew this quirk, and its original user. He was a fellow pro hero. He went missing a couple of years back. Now he guessed he knew what happened to him.

"Hello _All_ Might."

Toshinori knew he couldn't fight back, not yet. The signal still hasn't come. However, he didn't trust in himself to speak.

"I'm sure you're wondering who that person just now was. Well, let me enlighten you. He's my second in command. Furthermore, he's the one who was planning to kidnap Izuku. Imagine how pissed he was that he just walked into the hands of the MLA. Haha."

Why was he telling him this information? Is it just lies? It didn't seem like it. In fact, it was- two clicks came on the radio.

That was the signal.

Toshinori jumped at the enemy, not holding back.

The two behemoths started fighting.

* * *

They were both gravely injured.

* * *

"Sybil, huh? Your description fits with what Shinichi said. Midoriya met with someone, probably him. Shinichi said that they didn't speak. That someone freed him for some unknown reason. Probably because he knew that there would be a huge fight.", Naomasa said, after a bunch of nurses left. Toshinori was talking for around 10 minutes and he coughed up a lot of blood. 4 nightgowns were ruined and his throat felt raw.

He learnt of his injuries. No stomach, half a lung gone. All for One damaged him a lot.

"Is he dead?"

"I don't think so. He seemed to have a plan. This is All for One. He rivals Nighteye in intellect. Plans upon plans. Did you find a body?"

"No." Toshinori paled even further. He shook his head. That wasn't important as what happened to the kids.

"What about the Kids?"

"We found Midoriya away from the other kids. They're all fine for now and are under protective custody. It seemed that All for One was planning on ditching the kids for Midoriya and kept him in another safehouse. We wouldn't have found it if there wasn't a fire there."

Toshinori was suspicious. That was too convenient. Something else was bugging him.

"The name Midoriya rings a bell.", said Toshinori.

"Well that's because it's the name your baby sister took after marriage. You lost ties with her after you went to America when you were 15."

Toshinori was stunned. Akatani Inko. His little sister. Her family adopted him when he was 10. He didn't know she was married. Or had a son. That kid was basically his nephew! He stilled. "Do you think they targeted Izuku because of my ties with him? To hurt me?"

Naomasa shrugged. He didn't know either.

"How are we supposed to protect them now?"

Naomasa smiled. "We are, at the moment, having them stay at UA. The Bakugous as well." Another name from his past. He remembered Masaru from whenever Inko brought him and Mitsuki over. They probably got married. He knew that they loved each other.

"However, Inko and Izuku will probably be targeted by All for One or Sybil. Therefore, we will have them protected by the best". Naomasa was now grinning. Toshinori saw what was coming and was smiling as well. "So hurry up and get better All Might, your little sister and nephew will be living with you."

Living with his baby sister and his nephew. That almost made up for all that had happened.


End file.
